Destiny Trilogy
by The Four Minds
Summary: One of the pack stories also one of my favorites. (Dusk) It just goes to prove that even with a healing factor one should not drink large amounts of alcohol. Part one of a three part series.


Destiny Trilogy part one: Anything Can Happen The Four Minds

Hi, again. Dusk, Puma and myself (Wolfsong) were talking one night and an idea came to our minds. Being connected as we are we began this short little trilogy. It starts as Saber's birthday party and then...well you'll have to read to find out. Here we go. Note: characters from a different world drop by. We thought it would be funny to put them in.

"Here we are in beautiful Las Vegas, Nevada. The it is biggest little city in the world, and the gambling capital of the west."

"Now remember why we're here, dear Shadow," Sean stated.

"Yeah, yeah. It's Sabe's birthday. I remember. But we're here to have fun. Come on, Dodger." They started to run off.

"Wait," Quinn called.

"What?" she nearly screamed.

"Here. Everyone." He handed each member of the Pack a hundred dollar bill. "This is all you get from me. Spend it all. Too bad."

"You didn't give Morgana any money," Luke pointed out.

"She doesn't need any," Alex said slyly, the two walking away, arm in arm.

"Those two are inseparable," Irona stated.

"Shady and Dodge are no better," Luke commented.

"I wouldn't let her hear you say that," Gabby warned. Illya broke in then.

"So where are you kids going?"

"The three of us are going to hang out for awhile," Gabby answered. Her and Illya had gotten closer and were becoming close friends. "I wish Manny was well enough to come." The trio walked off. Shadow and Dodger finally stepped back into the conversation.

"You've been visiting him?" they heard Luke ask, but they were too far away to hear the answer.

"Come, Illya. Time to celebrate you birthday." The two walked off leaving Shadow and Dodger to themselves.

"Well, what first, pet?" he asked standing with his hands on his narrow hips.

"Black Jack. Professional Black Jack," she said grabbing his arm.

"Watch the jacket, pet. Unlike Alex, I can't go and buy new clothes everyday."

"He has too much money," Shadow said as they walked off.

"Shadow, he uses it to pay for the team and to help Morgana's family."

"And the rest on her."

"Shadow, they've only been back together for a little while. I'm sure Sean spends money on Illya. Money he wouldn't spend on anyone else."

"You never spend money on me," she said as they entered one of the many casinos.

"We are not going out, Shadow. Remember?" He gave her an odd look, and then sat down at the Black Jack table.

"If we were?" she ventured cautiously.

"If," he emphasized, "we were going out I would. That would only be right in my opinion. But we're not, so..."

"So, no money spent on Shadow," she finished.

"It's not like you need anything, and what you want you steal. Usually from others in the mansion." He looked at her. "What more do you want?" She just shrugged. Noticing she was a little uncomfortable, he went on, changing the subject. "Shall we play?" They spent the next hour playing Black Jack, quickly doubling their money.

"You're getting good," she had commented after a third round of winning.

"I had a great teacher," he commented back. She had just smiled. They decided to grab a bite to eat at a small sandwich shop then headed back to the casinos. Around nine o'clock, after running into Sean and Illya at a Roulette table and watching Alex win a large round of Poker with Morgana by his side, Shadow found herself bored. She and Dodger had spent the whole evening together visiting many of the casinos. It wasn't the large amount of money they won, or the lack of places to go, or even his company, but yet she was somehow bored. She enjoyed hanging with Dodger. She actually trusted him. But she was bored and restless.

"Let's do something," she cried from her perch atop the bench. He was lying on his back below. She was glad she had worn a pair of fancy pants instead of the skirt/shirt outfit the girls had picked out.

"For the fifth time, what? We've been to almost every casino. We're both tired of that. Neither of us wants to go to one of the many shows going on. What else is there? You shot down my idea."

"Dodger, we can't go tracking down the members of CSI," Shadow nearly screamed.

"Yeah, you weren't coming up with anything good either!" he argued back, still lying with his hands behind his head.

"Dodge, CSI is filmed in California."

"But it takes place in Vegas." She was starting to get steamed. He knew he should stop mow before she exploded. He began laughing.

"What?" she demanded.

"I just wanted to see you riled up again, pet." She kicked him in the ribs with her heel. "Don't believe I deserved that, but..." He reached up, grabbing her wrist, and pulling her onto his chest. Both her hands trapped he used his free one to tickle her.

"No. Dodger, no! Please! Not again. No! Stop! Please!" she cried out.

"Say it."

"No." He tickled her more.

"Say it."

"Uncle." He stopped. She hit him again, and they heard an older couple walking by saying, "Get a Room." They both laughed at that. "Let's go somewhere." So they stood up and headed off in a random direction.

Luke, Irona, and Gabby had just stepped out of the ice-cream parlor, cones in hand, when they watched cop cars and an ambulance pull up. A large black blazer was there already. Its driver gone.

"I wonder what's going on," Gabby said as the three watched on. A blonde woman walked over to a man crouched down over a body. They over-heard a piece of the conversation.

"What have we got here, Gil?" the woman asked.

"It's a dead body, Cat," the man replied.

"I don't think this involves us," Gabby stated as they watched a second more then walked away.

Far away, at one of the many amusement parks, Sean and Illya were strolling along, looking at the different rides and games. Neither felt like or wanted to take part in any of those events, and so settled on walking down a lamp-lit path. A carriage awaited them, surprising Illya.

"A carriage?" she smiled up at him. "Sean...so romantic."

"A warm evening, a beautiful woman, what else could make tonight go better? Oh, wait..." he said as they settled and the carriage moved out. He reached into his inside jacket pocket. "Happy birthday, Illya, carid." She took the long, black box, opening it.

"Sean!" she cried. "Sapphire. I love them."

"I know, and you have nothing of it." He smiled, stroking her jaw line. "Now you do." He gently removed the sapphire inlaid silver bracelet and placed it on her wrist. She stared down at it, then reached up and hugged him. He set a soft kiss on her lips and smiled.

"I love you," she whispered as he wrapped her in his embrace. They settled in for the ride, enjoying the night and each other.

Alex and Morgana had retired from the game tables, walking away with more than they had come with. She thought it had been sweet when he had given everyone one hundred dollars each. That is, everyone expected Morgana. Since they had gotten back together they had went on several dates, and at all of them he insisted on paying for the evening. Something he had always done during a date, he said. She hadn't minded, even thought it was sweet, and she was glad they were back together. More than glad, and happy that they were taking it slow.

Now, they were relaxing in the heated whirlpool in the private room of the hotel they were staying in. The warm water felt soothing against her sore stomach muscles, which hurt because she had laughed so much during the evening. Now they could relax, curled up together in the warm water drinking expensive wine he had ordered. Later, they had planned a late night pizza and movie.

"I wonder how Sean and Illya are doing?" she thought aloud.

"If all goes well, they'll be doing fine," Alex stated, eyes still closed.

"Alex, did you do something?"

"No," he answered. "I merely suggested ideas for a romantic evening."

"Alex...you're...there isn't a word," she stuttered, coming up with nothing.

"I know one. Crazy." She just blinked. "About you, my sweet." He pulled her close, their mouths meeting in a fiery battle. Her arms reached around his broad chest, holding her close to him, and together they relaxed, her head falling to rest above his heart. Right where it belonged.

Shadow and Dodger had finally decided on stopping for a bite to eat. They sat, now, in the corner of a bar, their sandwiches long gone. She was watching the television set; some kind of game was on. He was just watching her.

"What am I watching?" she asked, breaking into his thoughts. "Dodger?"

"It's a football game," he informed. "NFL. The teams are...Oakland Raiders and someone else. I can't tell."

"Then how do you know the other one?" she toyed.

"Morgana has admitted to going to at least one game while living in California. The Raiders are her team."

"Well," she sighed. "I'm bored."

"What do you want to do?" he asked fearing the answer.

"Let's get drunk."

"What? Why?" That answer stunned him.

"Cause I'm bored. We need something to do," she exclaimed. "We have the money."

"What else?" He knew there was a catch somewhere.

"I want to see how well you can hold your liquor." He hung and shook his head.

"I thought you couldn't get drunk with that healing factor and all."

"It takes a lot, but it is possible," she confessed.

"Why do you want to get me drunk? What do you have up your sleeve?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. It is just a simple drinking contest. Come on."

"You have an unfair advantage," he pointed out.

"Fine," she bargained. "For every two beers you drink I'll have a bottle of Russian Vodka."

"Vodka. Strong stuff."

"So?" He thought for a long while, toying with an already empty bottle. "What, aren't you man enough?" He scowled at her, and then called for a waitress.

"Another beer, and a bottle of Vodka. Straight." She went away and he stared at Shadow. "I'm down one beer. Looks like you need to catch up."

"Men," she breathed as the waitress brought their orders. She held up her opened bottle saying, "Cheers."

Later that evening Dodger and Shadow were still at the bar. Dodger had downed three more beers since his first and Shadow was just finishing her second bottle of Vodka.

"Another round?" Dodger questioned, pushing the empty bottle away with his fingers. He was still doing well by some accounts. She didn't even try to stifle a burp saying, "I'm game." So another round was ordered.

Around three in the morning the owner of the bar walked over to the occupied booth. He stopped, placing his hands on the table. The two occupants halted in their conversation.

"Yes," the blonde man said. The owner quickly noticed the four Vodka and eight beer bottles.

"You've been great customers this evening. You've kept to yourselves, have not caused any fighting, and as much as I love your business, I think it's best time you go home. Here's your tab and I hope you make it home safely. Would you like me to call a cab?" the bar owner asked nicely, taking the tab money from Dodger.

"Our hotel isn't far. I think we'll just walk."

"Alright then. You folks have a nice morning," he said walking away.

"Shall we?" Shadow motioned to the door. They departed together and turned to head to their hotel. They walked down the strip staring into some of the stores.

"Dodger," she said breaking the silence. "You know what a funny word is?" He shook his head. "Road. Road, road, road. It's such a funny word."

"Road," he repeated then laughed.

"Look! A bridal shop! Look at all the pretties." She ran into the shop, dragging him with her. Inside, she stopped near a sleeveless pink gown. "Dodger, it's so pretty! I want it." She turned to him. "Darian, let's get married."

"Okay," he agreed quickly. Without trying it on, she paid for the pink dress. While she changed into it, he picked out a tuxedo. It happened to be baby powder blue. He paid after changing, and carrying their old clothes, left the store.

"We need rings," he noted and they stopped at the nearest jewelry shop on the same street. There he picked out a somewhat small ring, which had a skull containing two ruby eyes with wings for her. She chose a traditional gold band, but had it inscribed. They paid and left, holding onto their treasures.

"We have the outfits, the rings...Now all we need is a chapel," she stated. Dodger stopped a man on the sidewalk and asked for directions to the nearest chapel. The man gave him the information then walked away laughing.

"This way. Let's go!"

They ran in the right direction and soon found themselves standing in front of a registration desk.

"If I could just have your names and a theme for the wedding," the secretary stated handing them a clipboard. "And please tell if you want wedding photos and/or a video." They quickly filled out the form and handed it back. "Alright, Mr. Wells and Miss Nightshade. Bob, need 'Love Chapel' stage and track three. Right this way." They were lead through a door behind the desk. The room inside was small and dim. _Love Shack_ could be heard in the background. Two people sat in two folding chairs near the front where a large heavy-set man wearing and Elvis costume stood. "Your witnesses and minister. Congratulations." The secretary walked off.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered today at three thirty in the morning to join this man..." he looked at the paper in his cubby hands, "Darian Wells and this woman," another glance, "Shade Nightshade in holy matrimony." He went on with the service. "I now pronounce you man and wife. Pay here and you may kiss the bride." Dodger handed him the total then wrapped her in his muscular arms. The kiss was short, but passionate, a small flame igniting. Hand in hand they walked out, leaving their address, which happened to be the mansion, at the front so they could express mail the video and photos. Arm in arm they walked back to the hotel. One entity.

The next morning Shadow awoke, head pounding. The sunlight beamed into her eyes and she tried to block it with her hand. "What a strange dream," she thought out loud. She tried to sit up, but felt held down. Lifting the covers gently, she revealed her lack of clothing and the large arm wrapped comfortably around her lean waist. "Oh, crap!"

The End?


End file.
